Owner's daughter
by The future legend
Summary: It's a Shu x OC one-shot. It's based on Ashram's unknown daughter in Snack-pit. What happen when she met Red Eye? Did they've a beybattle or an emotions battle? Lol. Enjoy


Emerald Eye's POV:

That new one is about my age.

His name is Red Eye.

I wear my uniform which like other eyes but with emerald strips.

I comb my orange locks clearly.

Behind my mask, my blue eyes are ready for a cruel day.

Ashram.

My dad.

Real name, Theodore Glass.

Want me to met that Red Eye guy.

Time Skip:

"Emerald Eye! He is Red Eye, a newcomer!" Ashram said.

"So!" I said.

"I want you to be his mentor." He said.

"No!"

"I don't ask you, I order you." He said.

"I don't take it." I said.

"Emerald Eye, behave yourself!" Silver Eye said.

"What are you, my mother?" I said.

They're annoying.

I turn to leave.

"Battle me!" I heard a cold voice.

I turn and see Red Eye.

"Why would I?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Scared already?" He said and smirk.

"Fine."

I bit my lower lip.

We go toward stadium.

"Ready bladers!" Golden Eye said.

We take position.

3

2

1

"Let it rip!"

Both beyblade launch towards stadium.

Legend Spriggan?

Isn't it Kurenai Shu's beyblade?

I gasped.

Everyone gaze on me.

"Isn't it Kurenai Shu's beyblade?" I asked.

He just expressionlessly standing there.

I growled.

"Gigantic Kakapo, Kakapo Strike!!" I shout.

Kakapo speed up like boost came on it.

"Is that what you can do?" He said.

"I can do much just you wait." I said.

Ashram smirk.

I glare at him.

But he don't know it because I wear a mask.

I giggle.

They stare at me.

It spin behind Spriggan in a blink of an eye.

"What are you giggling at, strong minion?" Azure Eye said.

"Azure Eye, I swear if you don't shut your god damn mouth I'll close it by myself for ever." I said.

My bey start wobble.

"Gigantic Kakapo, don't stop spinning!" She said.

Wobbling cause distance between Kakapo and Spriggan.

"Spriggan, upper launch!!" Red Eye said.

With that my beyblade burst.

"Spriggan get a burst finish! Red Eye win the match with the score of 2 to nothing!" Silver Eye said.

I pick my beyblade's pieces.

"I'm very disappointed from you, Emerald Eye! I never expect you to lose from anyone that badly." Ashram said.

"Then what you do now? Kick me out from Snack-pit." I said.

"Maybe."

"If you're planning then I'll pack my stuffs!" I said.

"Aren't you sad?" Azure Eye said.

"Why would I? If anyone want me to kick out from the team then I go by myself. I don't need any organization to make my way to God's Cup. I go by myself." I said.

I start to leave.

"I know, you're going to cry in your room!" Silver Eye said.

"Haha... In your dream Ashram's losers. The one who's gonna cry is you!" I said as I start laughing maniacally.

Time Skip: (After Evolution before Chouzetsu; in America)

Britney (Emerald Eye) walking in park.

Her gaze land on some children doing beyblading.

"Wow. I never know beyblade is so popular!" She said to herself.

"Yeah." Anyone's voice came.

She quickly turn.

"Red Eye?" She said.

"Uh… Call me Shu!" He said.

"Do you remember me?" She asked.

"How I forget someone who is a strong beyblader herself!" He said in response.

"Aw... You make me flustered, Red- Shu!" She said.

"Red Shu?" He said and chuckled.

"Hey!"

"So what's your name?" Shu said.

"You know it, red stunning eyed idiot!" She said.

"Red Stunning eyed?"

He smirk.

"No, I mean idiot!" She shout.

"So what's your real name?" He asked.

"Britney Glass." She replied.

"Wow. Are you Theodore's daughter?" He asked.

She nod.

"It's so cool." He said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! You're the daughter of former owner of Raging Bulls!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" She said.

"This is what I love in you so much." He said.

"What you love in me so much?" She asked.

"Your stubbornness." He replied.

"You know what!" She said.

He tilt his head.

"I always love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said.

"When I first time see you, I know you will be the strong blader. And I'm kinda jealous of you! Whenever I try to hate you and avoid you, I always fell in love more and more for you! I confess, I love you!" She said.

"Same things with me but I'm jealous from you too." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause you always have much attention. You always be friend with other." He said.

"It's only because I'm like a tomboy. But I only wear those girlish thing to hide my Emerald Eye identity." She said.

"You look good in these. Why you wear those boyish clothes?" He asked.

"One word more about my style and you roam around in girly dress!" She said.

Shu kiss her on forehead.

"It's being late. You've to go!" He said.

"You're an idiot!" She said.

"Love you too." He said.

He wave bye.

She don't know why but I wave back.

He turn to leave.

She turn to leave too.

She smile as she disappear in the darkness.

The End


End file.
